A New Agent
by LordofChaos2014
Summary: A new agent joins the team and rocks their world specifically Abby and Ziva's world


A New Agent

OC/Ziva David/Abby Scuito

Rated M

Summary. A mysterious man arrives at the Naval Yard and rocks the team's world specifically Abby and Ziva's world

Gibbs,Tony,McGee and Ziva were at their desks talking about a case they were working on when the elevator doors dinged out stepped a well built figure with short black hair and bright blue eyes

"Can I help you" Gibbs asked

"Yes actually you can I'm looking for Director Shepard's office" I said to him

"Upstairs and at the end of the hall" Gibbs replies before returning to his desk

"Thanks" and as I head up the stairs I look to my left and meet the dark eyes of a woman who was looking at me she blushes and ducks her head I smile slightly then continue onwards, soon arriving at the Director's office

"Hello can I help you?" Cynthia asks

"Yes I'm here to see" I begin to speak but was cut off as the intercom buzzed

"Yes Director ok I'll send him in now" then turning to me "go right in"

I open the door and Jenny stands up walking towards me

"What can I do for the best field agent in the world?" she asks me at which I chuckle

"Hey I'm no James Bond, I do what no-one else does"

"Which usually means a gunfight and lots of blood" Jenny replies a smile on her lips "now I recall you saving my life fifteen years ago and I promised you a place here whenever you needed it"

"That's why I'm here my employers have told me to lay low after my last op went south so I decided to join a federal agency in the States"

"Done" Jenny said

"What?"

"Welcome Agent Daniel 'Daredevil' Deathstroke" Jenny replied.

The two of us went down to the bull pen

"Gibbs" Tony said

"Yeah" then saw his boss and me standing there

"This is your new team member and before you ask he is above classified" she added then returned to her office.

"Hello my name is Daniel" I introduced myself

"Weapons, all of them" Gibbs barked

"Uh not gonna happen" I replied

"Wasn't a request" Gibbs returned

"Well you're more than welcome to take them" I challenged raising my fists the woman to the left of started then spoke

"Are you the one called Daredevil?" she asked and I froze

"How do you know that?" I growled

"At Mossad we were told stories about the Daredevil" she explained then turning to Gibbs

"You do NOT want to fight him Daredevil will kill you" she warned

"Ziva David I assume?" I asked and she nodded "some time ago your father ordered me to kill you"

"Really?"

I nodded "but being the man I am I refused"

Tony snorted quietly I ignored him then turning to the quiet man at the far end

"Oi introduce yourself McTardy"

"Oh I'm sorry my name is Tim McGee" the young agent replied shaking my hand.

Gibbs however continued to size me up I turned back to him and glared

"You really want to to do this right here right now?" I asked

"Yeah I do"

"Fine but when you die it's your own fault."

Gibbs moved forwards with fists closed I stood with my arms loosely at my side and waited for the older man to attack and he didn't disappoint with the classic hit hard and fast tactic which would have worked but I am younger and thus stronger and damn sure faster I lashed out and hit the throat then as Gibbs choked I stood back and waited for the retaliatory strike which was aimed at my chest I stepped to the side and backhanded him aross the jaw, Gibbs staggered and doubled over gasping he then raised his hand and I relaxed my stance then offered my hand to him Gibbs regarded me then shook my hand

"Yeah I see what you mean" Gibbs said to Ziva who smiled slightly then turning to me he added "you will do just fine here."

The elevator doors dinged and a young woman rushed out at started speaking rapidly to Gibbs I was amused then cleared my throat

"Hello miss-?"

The woman looked me over then turned back to Gibbs

"Oh he's our new team member Daniel" he said

Abby turned back to and introduced herself

"Hi Daniel my name is Abigail Scuito resident weapons, chemical expert"

"And addicted to Caf-Pow" I added

"How did you know?" she demanded then blushed as I gave a 'I can smell it on you' look.

Gibbs and I went down to autopsy to meet Doctor Mallard the older man still had the signs of my ass kicking and when Ducky saw this he rolled his eyes completely missing me

"Um Duck" Gibbs said "this is our newest team member recently joined us"

"When?" Ducky asked

"Today" I said then added "my name is Daniel Deathstroke"

"You did this to Gibbs?"

I nodded a slight smirk on my face "he wanted to take my weapons" was my simple explanation

"And kicked my ass" Gibbs grumbled quietly to himself.

"Well all I can say is this" Ducky replied "you should've known better"

"Thanks" the team leader griped before leaving autopsy.

Upstairs in the bullpen Ziva was pondering what my words

'what did he mean my father ordered him to kill me and why did he refuse to do so'


End file.
